


The Bedlam House

by juurensha, Laysan_albatross



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eldritch Abominations, Epic Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Mad Scientists, Strange Bedfellows, The Straight Man, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juurensha/pseuds/juurensha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laysan_albatross/pseuds/Laysan_albatross
Summary: Meet Jane. Jane is an average woman living in a not so average house boarding with a frankly terrifying set of friends.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

IN WHICH A GHOST TELLS JANE TO HUSTLE AND SAVE THE HOUSE.


	2. Chapter 2

IN WHICH JANE LOOKS FOR A VAMPIRE.


	3. Chapter 3

IN WHICH DRAKE IS NOT AS COOL AS WE HAD HOPED.


	4. Chapter 4

IN WHICH A MAD SCIENTIST AND HER CREATIONS DO BATTLE.


	5. Chapter 5

IN WHICH COCKROACH CHIMERAS MAKE EVERYONE'S JOB A LOT HARDER.


	6. Chapter 6

IN WHICH BRIGITTE BELIEVES THAT VOODOO CURSES CAN SOLVE ALL PROBLEMS.


	7. Chapter 7

IN WHICH JANE CONTINUES HER ADVENTURES BACK AT THE HOUSE.


	8. Chapter 8

IN WHICH TAMORA LIKES TO EAT.


	9. Chapter 9

IN WHICH JANE SLOWLY RECOVERS FROM HER REVELATIONS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A webcomic drawn by Laysan_Albatross based on a short story written by juurensha. Created in 2014.


End file.
